This invention relates to a pollution control system and, more particularly, to a pollution control system and method whereby a gaseous effluent stream is scrubbed to recover some of the airborne pollutants and the residual exhaust gases are conveyed to a smokestack located on adjacent mountainous terrain with at least part of the distance of conveyance being through a tunnel.